Sleep over with a bad touch
by Igsel
Summary: Prussia decides to throw a sleep over at his place with his two best friends: Spain and France. They basically play games and share their thoughts.


Sleep over with a bad touch

Title: Sleep over

Author: Me

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gilbert decides to hold a sleep over and invites his two best friends: Antonio and Francis

It was a Friday night. It was a rather quite one for the three. Bags lay abandoned somewhere in the room, left and forgotten. Pillows were scattered all over the floor. A pile of unhealthy food was in the circle of three people.

"Aren't we a little too old to hold a _petit _slumber party, _mon ami_?" A blond male said. He was lying on his chest and his head was resting on his two hands. He looked up at the boy who stood in front of him. "Nein! Natürlich nicht, kesesese" The other answered said happily. His red eyes seem to light up as he laughed. He was the one who came up with this idea after all. It was awesome, who could resist an idea as awesome as this. Especially when it came from an awesome person.

The others however didn't seem to agree. "Si~ Francis is right, just let me hold a _siesta_." Said the other male who was lying next to the French man. He lied on his pillow, which was, not surprising, a tomato pillow. He lazily rolled over on his back, facing the ceiling. He didn't feel like staying up all night. He just wanted to cuddle up to a certain Italian and sleep whole day. Though, Romano would just kick him out.

Francis sighed deeply. There was not really a point arguing with Gilbert. They had learned that a long time ago. Once he had an awesome idea, it was awesome and should be done. "You know I could be doing interesting things right now, then to just listen to your snoring." Francis told the Prussian.

Gilbert sat down cross-legged in front of the Frenchman and took his own pillow. "Was? You don't mean chasing eyebrows. Ich sehe nicht was du siehst in ihnen." The Spaniard had to agree with him and nodded. What saw Francis in that guy? No matter what Francis chased after he would always end up trying to get the Brit. He wasn't even that good looking. His eyebrows were way too big. Francis however smiled. "C'est l'amour, I can't help it." He said. Normally he would deny his feelings for Arthur but among these two, he couldn't lie about it, they knew him all too well.

Francis also rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Arthur was probably out drinking, getting drunk, with Alfred. The smile on his face dropped. Gilbert frowned at Francis. "O-oi! Both of you! Snap out of it." He told his two friends. "This is an awesome sleep over, so don't go sulking mein Freunden." The Albino said, making an effort to cheer them up. Seriously, who needed someone, being alone was way awesome, right?

Antonio sat up. "Valé." The Spaniard smiled. Gilbert was right, besides he didn't like being sad. He smiled brightly at Gilbert who was clearly already enjoying himself, playing a game. Antonio sat down next to Gilbert and grabbed a controller. Francis got up as well and sat down in between them. Gilbert forced a controller into Francis' hands. The Frenchman didn't really like games, but the albino wouldn't accept a no. So the three of them played random party games. Francis and Antonio teamed up together to beat Gilbert, but failed. "Kesesese! No one can win from me!" The Prussian laughed after his 26th victory. "Zat is, because you have too much time, mon ami." Francis stated. "Si~" Antonio said sleepily, agreeing with Francis.

Gilbert yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm not sleepy." He said when he saw the other two grinning. "Let's uhm watch a movie." He said. Francis just knew the other would fall asleep soon, he just nodded and crawled on the bed. Antonio followed him and so did Gilbert after turning the movie on. It was some comedy movie, but they didn't really care. "Hmmn…" Gilbert was the first one to fall asleep and cuddled onto Francis. Antonio grinned. "He's cute, when he's asleep." He commented. The French man couldn't help but to agree. "Yeah, if he was only silent like this more." Antonio shook his head. "That would be boring." Francis yawned and put an arm around Gilbert. "You're right, tony."

Though Antionio hadn't heard him because he was silently asleep. Francis put the tv off and pulled both of his friends closer. He smiled and cuddled onto them. L'amour was nice, but having friends was the best, Francis thought somehow. Though he would take it back the next morning when Gilbert jumped on their bed at 5am in the morning, because he was bored.

Yes friends were the best, no matter how idiotic or annoying they are.

The end.


End file.
